Infused beverages are highly popular in many parts of the world. In particular, tea and coffee are enjoyed by millions of people on a regular basis. In order to produce a satisfactory cup of tea or coffee, it is typically required to steep a flavoring substance, e.g., ground coffee beans or tea leaves, in hot water. The beans or leaves remain in the brew for a period of time that depends upon the desired strength of the infused beverage, upon which they must be removed lest the infused beverage turn bitter and insipid.
To satisfy avid consumers of infused beverages, the market has seen the emergence of various devices which allow a cup of brewed (as opposed to instant) coffee to be made without the need for electricity or a pressurized source of water. One such device is marketed under the trademark BODUM. This device includes a perforated disk which is attached to a stem at the end of which is a handle. In order to make an infused beverage, a flavoring substance is placed in the bottom of the vessel. Water is then poured into the vessel, following which the disk is inserted into the vessel. In the case of coffee, brewing thus takes place while the coffee grains are in contact with the bottom of the vessel. Once brewing has reached a desired level of completion, the handle is pushed down, bringing the disk towards the bottom of the vessel, hence capturing the coffee grains between the disk and the bottom of the vessel. In order to pour the brewed coffee, the vessel is tilted and the filter helps to block the spent coffee grains.
However, because the coffee grains remain in the vessel at all times, infusion can only be arrested by the act of pouring the coffee out of the vessel into a mug or cup. This is highly inconvenient if a mug or cup is not available. Also, the flavor of the coffee is dramatically altered if the coffee which remains in the vessel is reheated at a later time for delayed consumption. Moreover, for improved flavor, it is recommended that the disk be removed during the infusion process and the coffee grains stirred manually so as to disperse the grains throughout the infused beverage. This results in a loss of heat, with the additional problem of messiness, during the infusion process.
Clearly, therefore, there is a need in the industry for an improved system for making infused beverages.